


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: DN.Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom, d-gray man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	

(continuation....)

 

“Get down here.” The table is ready.” 

The driver called. 

“Yes! I’ll be there just a minute.” 

So again he walk down stairs. 

“Hmm..what’s the menu?”

Nuragami wink at him. 

“Oh! I think I already knew what.”

He’s faced dim while walking towards the table. 

“See! As I expected.” 

He uttered disappointed. 

“Young master, I cook vegetables so we could gain a good diet.” 

The butler explains. 

Nuragami’s eyes becomes odd. 

“Yamino, why do we have to eat that?” “We’re not in the mansion didn’t we?”

The butler just smiled at him. 

“Eat or starve.” 

He replied teasing. Satoshi began to pick his spoon and fork then start eating dinner in silence. 

“THIS IS NOT DINNER! IT’S MORE A SUPPER!”

The driver complained. 

After eating, Yamino began to washed the dishes. 

He was smiling while doing the chores until…

“Hey! can I help you clean the tables?”

The butler suddenly stop and scan his surrounding. He didn’t notice anyone. 

So he continue his chore. Until a voice was heard again. 

“Can I help? Please, butler Yamino…”

The butler automatically, stop his work and listen. Then he stare

around.

“I’m happy to work alone.” “Could we just talk later?”

He replied cheerfully. 

“Oh! sorry.” 

The voice apologized then vanish in an instant. 

 

Yamino doesn’t have any trouble dealing with super natural. He was an exorcist when he was six years old. He had learn it from the orphanage where his parents left him. There he was train by a priest. Mean while, the ghost felt bored to look for somebody to scare with. He search and finally saw Nuragami.

“Hi!”

He smiled at him. 

“WHAT THE!” 

He exclaim then jump out of his bed. 

“Where in the world you came from kid?”

The driver asked. 

“You’re Nuragami right?”

The ghost asked. 

“Wait! You look familiar.”

The ghost sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I’ll bet you would remember this.”

The ghost show his wound. 

“OH! MY GOD.”

He shout in surprised. 

“What happened to your neck?”

The driver asked dumb. 

“Ha?”

Satoshi knock the wall.

“Young master?”

He replied. 

“Don’t be too noisy, you will wake him up.”

He warned. 

“Ha? Who?”

“Alfons.”

Satoshi repiled. After that, he turn to look behind him.The ghost was gone.


End file.
